


It only ends with you

by katanaeyegaming



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanaeyegaming/pseuds/katanaeyegaming
Summary: My name is Harik Mansfield heir of the Mansfield Organization a corrupt crime syndicate. I only seek to burn them at this point. This adventure will show what the world really is. An absolute nightmare. A hell disguised as a paradise. I will absolutely get justice for the wrongs they did to me.





	1. Intro into madness

July 19, 2039

It was just another day I spent as this hollow husk wondering where everything went wrong for me.

Despite me knowing I'm not.

"Harik wake up we got lots to do today," My trainer Lloyd said although I had no say in the matter and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"God why do I have to get up now," I yelled at the human knowing full well he could understand me with recent technological advancements.

"Because today is going to be a busy day," Lloyd said trying to get me excited for this even though I wasn't why would I ever be after all that's happened.

"I'm sick and tired of this why does it always have to be about you these past 5 years all you have done is made me feel like absolute shit and that's only the surface of my issues with you," I seethed at him hoping this dumb teenage brat would get the point but knowing society that wasn't the case.

"Not a morning person fine then," Lloyd said as if I cared at this point no one ever listened to me at this point before and sure as fuck wasn't going to listen to me after.

"Of course not when you get kidnapped from your family while trying to help them get food on the table and on top of that treating me like a slave during your journey which you forced me to come on for 5 fucking years when I made it clear that I didn't want to," I started up on the human who looked surprised at the entire thing.

"The only reason I haven't chosen to snap on you yet is either because I'm beating the hell out of another pokemon or am just not caring at that point so either start not being an entitled piece of shit or just let me go," I finished knowing nothing was going to change I was still going to be treated like garbage I was still going to have people after me and I was still going to be foaming at the mouth with rage.

"Let me make on-," He started to say before I reached up and punched him in the nose with my right paw missing my intended target and instead of clocking him in the jaw.

"Let me make one thing clear I have had enough of your shit if this day doesn't involve me doing something for you it's going to be about how pokemon should always obey their trainers well let me tell you what buddy it doesn't work now let's go to the gym I have no more words to waste on you at the moment," I told him with my eyes piercing his.

At the gym entrance an hour later

"Let's just do this and when we get back to the room you can tell me what you wanted earlier assuming I don't get put into a body bag," I said in an honest manner.

"Fair enough," Lloyd just scoffed at me.

'God I only wonder if he did this to other pokemon before me or if I'm his one and only regardless it never turned out good for me,' I thought as I scanned the room.

I kept thinking of ways to lash out at my idiot trainer as he talked to the gym leader and I readied to beat someone's ass.

I looked at Lloyd and gave him a nod letting him know I was ready.

"Just let me do the heavy lifting and point anything major out we got this," I said looking intensely into his eyes.

"Let's bring this one home then Harik go get them," Lloyd told me actually listening for once as I walked out to the battlefield cracking my knuckles.

I didn't see what pokemon the gym leader sent out for a few seconds until the starting bell buzzed.

It was a Haxorus.

"Come and bring it you dragon fuck," I said as dark energy was flowing from my veins manifesting itself around me.

It didn't take long for the Haxorus to move first charging in fists flying but I knew better than to get close to him and instead kept my distance and blocked his fist with my leg when he closed the gap.

I jumped back and managed to land on my feet just in time to avoid his tail swiping at me.

"Try to anticipate his tail attacks you could use that to end this quickly," Lloyd told me.

I said nothing as the dragon began an onslaught of tail attacks towards me.

I managed to catch one of them and backed out of the way before grabbing his tail on the next one and landing a punch to his stomach.

We both kept our distance wondering what we were going to do next.

"You're pretty good but this is the end of you," The Haxorus said before cockily shooting dragons fire which I managed to jump over almost getting burned before doing an aerial kick staggering him back.

He managed to get back from being disoriented and barely dodged the fist I had coming his way.

"Let's end this," I said as we ran at each other.

We ended up exchanging blows with me landing 2 in the side of his head and him landing 2 on my gut.

"This is your end you Umbreon wimp," the Haxorus said pinning me to the ground and burning me with flames.

My vision went dark for what felt like only a moment as I woke up in a hospital bed with Lloyd at my side.

Snowpoint City Pokemon Center

My eyes slowly opened as I was very dazed from the battle with the Haxorus earlier that left me here. I guess I deserved it for being such an asshole.

But then again no one understood how I felt none of this made sense to me.

These past 5 years have been ruined for me since I was split from the people I cared about most.

My eyes darted around the room looking at my surroundings entirely unsure of where in the pokemon center they layed me out.

"Harik thank god you're alright," Lloyd said running up to me I wanted to punch him but I realize just how messed up what I did to him was.

While I didn't like him he was right he did treat me better than anyone outside of my family.

'I should probably tell him what's going on.' I thought to myself.

"Harik what's going on I know you probably hate me but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you lost and I should have stopped the match before he burned the hell out of you," Lloyd said.

" I don't hate you but I want you to know what happened back there was years of bottled up rage," I said frustrated at the fact of what happened.

"Well what's going on I don't want you to hide from me anymore I've tried these past 5 years to try and get you to vocalize with me but it seemed hopeless so I just stopped trying and just started taking the bullshit," Lloyd told me with tears in his eyes from what I could tell was from him staring at me.

"Did he really mess me up that bad," I asked?

He handed me a mirror and I saw truly what was brought upon me was the most shocking thing I seen in my life.

The left half of my body was scorched to shit my face on that side had skin falling off my face and you could see my jaw. My left arm was oozing blood and was wrapped in a medical bandage I couldn't see the extent of the damage but it was torn to hell my chest down to my legs were burned and my fur was scorched a dark gray.

"It's not as bad as being dead but we need to talk about what you were going to say back in the room," I told him looking him dead in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter as much now all I want is for you not to die from all that happened in the battle Harik," Lloyd said in tears.

"I won't I survived this long and most people don't even live this long during journeys," I told him honestly.

"But still your the closest thing I have to a friend and have been for most of my fucking life," Lloyd said before breaking down falling to his knees.

"Look at me," I said grabbing him with my good arm.

"I have had a shitty life but honestly despite how bad I've treated you I have genuinely enjoyed this journey and have been hostile because of how I was raised," I said looking in the eyes.

"What do you mean," He asked? frozen in fear and curiosity.

"Well where would you like me to start," I asked? wanting to be sincere with him as it was just us 2 vs god knows how many.

"The beginning," Lloyd said to me seriously shaken.

Mansfield Organization Headquarters

"Sir we managed to track your son down to a Pokémon center in Sinnoh," Commander Grail said to his leader looking agitated.

Johnson just sat there and then without even looking at his right hand man pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Good I'll see to it he comes back to us he can't evade us forever," Johnson said in a chilling voice before blowing his smoke into the air agitated.

"Anything else you need sir," Grail asked?

"Inform the field leaders of this as of right now you are dismissed," Johnson said before he got up.

"I'll be headed to Unova I shall see you men in a few days keep things smooth around here," Johnson said walking to his personal helicopter his next stop Striaton city.

Back with Lloyd and Harik

"Well to start off can I ask you a question,' I asked Lloyd?

"Sure go ahead," he told me.

"How much have you heard about the Mansfield organization," I questioned? Knowing I could get into deep shit here.

"I'm not going to pretend they don't exist especially after my father died to them and my brother fought against them and still is," Lloyd said looking me with worried eyes before I dumped all my baggage on him.

"Well no one knows who I am because I'm the son of the leader of Mansfield Johnson Onagia Mansfield," The reaction on Lloyd's face was one for the books

"It can't be true," Lloyd yelled at me!

"Unfortunately it is I won't hide the fucked up things we did but I can say I don't stand with what their goals are," I said to Lloyd expecting him to disown me.

"Well make me understand I can't picture you as some evil fucking corrupt terrorist mastermind that seeks to outright burn everything down with him," Lloyd yelled! but no one heard.

"Well I was born on a cold summers night in 2002 after the major attack Mansfield did on Kantos peace fighter organization Toxic Centipede," I said looking into his eyes with regret those red orbs saw my emotion and realizing that everything I'm saying was the truth and that I hated myself for who I was.

"I grew up thinking that humans were the scum of the earth and that all of them needed to die that I was superior because I was the son of one of the most and still one of the most feared men on the planet,"

"It was only around the time when I was 17 when I was told to execute my best friend at the time Rubi Heartlock that I realized just how fucked up the organization was," I slowly started to cry

"I struggled to do it but I did it in a brutal way I ripped her to pieces and then told them that I wasn't sure how to kill her so I took such a long time to kill her," Tears started forming in my eyes more as I thought about it. This was super fucked up. This is why I left in the first place.

"When I turned 20 I had left to hand information to Toxic Centipede," I laughed at the end of that sentence knowing the hell that would follow in their wake.

"Someone in Mansfield found out and they started to attack me and I managed to stay on the run for the entirety of the time before I met you and even up to this point but I'm not sure what's going on," I told him with Lloyd giving me a deep hug.

"I have a friend in Toxic Centipede who snuck into the Pokémon center and is going to join our team in the fight against them," I said as the fire in my eyes burned brighter.

"His name? Murkin Scovitch," I told him.

"Let's do it," Lloyd said with a big smirk on his face.

"You better have my back because this will be one of the biggest historical moments," Lloyd nodded so hard I thought his head was about to turn into an anvil and make him tumble over onto himself.

"You got that right," he told me.

"Then let's raise hell," I said with as much energy as before the last gym battle

Mansfield Unova Headquarters

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Elite anyways let's discuss the state of our influence here in Unova," Johnson said giving the Weavile a smile.

"We have this half of the region which while it isn't all of Unova like we want it does have the better factories and the industries that these factories power are very much needed for arming our soldiers," Elite said

"Let's show these Toxic Centipede soldiers we mean business and make Harik come back to us if not just that above all else," Johnson said the Jolteon nodding to his Unovan advisor.

"I want an attack launched on their Unovan territories tonight I don't care how just get it done," Johnson ordered Elite who gave a simple nod with a huge ass grin popping across his face like a bolt of lightning he had been preparing for this attack for months and for his leader to finally give him the notice he needed to unleash hell it made everything worth it.

"Right away sir I'll also get attacks planned for Sinnoh and Kanto," Elite responded knowing damn well he had those ready too.

"I shall visit in 48 hours on progress on those 2 assuming you need it," Johnson laughed giving Elite even more of a green light on how he was going to do this.

Shortly after their conversation Johnson was going out for a casual stroll around Kalos )after flying their of course). The only region who didn't know of his reign of terror.

Snowpoint City Pokémon Center

"Aye commander Murkin just who the hell are we meeting up with here," A toxic centipede soldier asked? In that annoying ass accent. Which everyone knew he hated because it wasn't even imitated well enough to be even considered authentic.

"An old friend of mine now as soon as we storm in and get him we get as far away from this town as possible as I assume Mansfield will be looking for him," Murkin responded.

"Fair enough," That soldier with the fake Irish accent said.

"Also I suggest if you want to have a fucking head you use your real voice and not that fake accent man it gets so damned annoying," Murkin yelled with a vein clearly bulging out of his head.

"As you wish commander I just thought I would have a little fun on the job to help ease the mood a little bit," the same soldier said.

"I can see why but just don't do that," Murkin said kicking in a door with is guys storming in.

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance," Harik laughed getting up out of bed.

"Yeah but we spent most of the night looking for you let's go they'll be looking for ya," Murkin said handing Harik and Lloyd a rifle.

"Alright I'm expecting you to not get us killed in this," Lloyd told the Flygon with him having an adrenaline rush from the feeling deep within him that they were done for.

"As long as you don't purposely put yourself in harms way you'll be fine," Murkin said which in all honestly soothed Lloyds nerves down a bit.

Outside The Building

Outside the building things were starting to heat up.

Several Mansfield soldiers were stationed outside setting up explosives and other traps to set off as those Toxic Centipede guys weren't getting out here.

Or so they thought as they saw a knife thrown from a tree impale a member in the head so deep it sliced through his brain and shattered his head in half.

"Ambush left side tree," One of the soldiers cried out shooting in that general direction.

But nothing.

The person in the tree was just an illusion.

"What the fuck happened here," Grail asked? Seeing the state of his dead soldier and not sure how the entire situation came to be.

"Sir someone threw a knife from a tree it's toxic centipede they're here," one of his guys called out.

"Search this entire perimeter area for any Toxic members," Grail ordered pointing to a squad of 4 people.

"Yes sir ," They said saluting their commanding officer before starting their patrols.

"The rest of you on me through the building," Grail said waving them in the front door.

Murkin and his guys were hatching a plan with Lloyd and Harik on the inside.

"Alright we don't have much time until Mansfield finds us I just got a response from one of our stealth op commanders who saw some guys on the outside coming in through the front," Murkin said.

"Alright here's the deal here Murkin the way this place is setup we have 2 walls that lead outside from this room the one right to the left of you happens to be the best option as we can break it without much noise," Harik explained not wanting to get spotted or killed by Mansfield.

"Alright we'll take a chance at going through here and taking stealth route through the back alley to evac," Murkin said giving his guys the go ahead to kick the wall in.

They managed to find their way outside of the Pokémon center where he saw a few of the people on patrol walking the opposite way.

"Hold up we got a couple guys over their we can either take them down or just let your guy deal with it Murk your call," Harik said strategizing while his eyes continuously scanned the rom around him checking for any cover as well as if any more Mansfield guards were coming.

A single guy broke off from the group thinking he heard something over by the wall.

"He's mine," Harik said seeing that the other soldiers weren't going to spot them before throwing the guy over an oil drum and stabbing him with his service issued combat knife straight in the throat. He managed to disguise the knife as a Toxic Centipede one by changing several things about it but that didn't matter what did however was the guy he stabbed laying dead-ass on the ground bleeding heavily.

Harik smiled at the sight knowing the sick twisted things his fathers organization put him through.

"Specter 1 come in we get an all clear," Grail radioed to the dead guy.

No response.

"Shit we got a man down," One of the other guys said running up to his dead friend while Harik moved into the shade waiting to ambush his next victim.

"Commander Spec-," The guy said before Harik took him behind the shade of the barrels and ripped his throat out leaving him behind a dumpster.

"Murkin if you can hear this I need you to go around and cap those other 2 guys for me I'll handle the rest," Harik said to Murkin

"Rodger that," Murkin simply responded going around the side of the building.

You think it would be a much thinker building but the walls weren't that thick but more of a camouflaged color that has lots of shade (hence why Harik was able to hide behind the barrel).

2 shots rang out.

The 2 remaining guys were no more.

"Damn it specter 2 what the fuck is going on," Grail yelled into the radio!

"Hello Grail," Harik said into the radio making the Mansfield commander shake with fear and rage.

"You traitor why the fuck are you doing this," Grail yelled into the radio!

"I'll only tell you if you can find me if you can't then you'll never know," Harik simply stated without fear.

"Fuck you," Grail said as Harik dropped the radio and wrote a message down on the dead mans radio.

Harik moved into the alley rifle raised looking for any Mansfield soldiers in the nearby area one of which was shot down from a building.

"How much longer until our evac gets here" Harik asked?

"It shouldn't be too much longer Harik just hold on," Murkin said.

Bullets flew through the air as a few soldiers charged in to try and grab Harik but he managed to doge out of the way.

He was then tackled to the ground by a grunt who tried to sneak up on him but Harik disposed on him pretty quickly with his knife and then instructed Lloyd and Murkin to move.

"This is gonna be a bloodbath" One of Murkin's guys said with a huge smile on my face.

"You got that right let's send these guys to hell," Harik and Lloyd yelled!

They rolled from a dumpster and shot a few rounds in the general direction of where they saw some enemies.

Lloyd managed to hit a soldier in the arm dropping down and firing a few more bullets hitting the same person 4 times in the head.

"Commander Murkin we gotta move now," A soldier said.

"I'm on it Yeshka," Murkin said with the rest of them getting in after.

"So you're Harik our leader would like to have a word with you when we get you to base," Yeshka said looking Harik over.

"Well we gotta get there first and then raise hell," Harik said giving a big handshake to Yeshka with him returning it in a way that reminded him of Rubi.

The bare thought made him angry not at him but at the fact of what he did.

"Sorry just had some bad memories," Harik said.

"No need to apologize this is a major breakthrough for us all," Yeshka said.

"You got that right," Harik said.

Mansfield Headquarters

Johnson had just gotten back from his Unovan trip which was a busy trip but successful as Elite was already on it.

Until his phone rang.

It was Grail.

"Hello Grail how goes the mission in Sinnoh," Johnson asked? His frustration levels were currently at 0 but what Grail didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Where do I start," Grail bluntly said.

"Don't fucking tell me that," Johnson said sighing.

"Well anyways most of specter unit is dead Harik killed them and managed to get away with a few Toxic centipede guys," Grail said.

"Son of a bitch I'll call you when your needed," Johnson said.

"Wait before you hang up I should let you know that we raised hell and blew the place to shit after they left as well as melted a local department store," Grail said with Johnson laughing.

"Well that's good I wish you men luck," Johnson said before hanging up.

'He won't get away with this shit' he thought to himself


	2. Toxics newest warrior

July 20, 2039

It was early morning when the helicopter carrying such brave souls as Lloyd and Harik had landed.

"Well time to get to work on taking them down," Harik said with one of the biggest grins on his face.

"Let's hope Mansfield struggles and squirms," Murkin merely responded.

Harik was walking around the base when almost everyone on the base gave him a look of ire and hatred.

"You're coming with us Mansfield," one of the Toxic Centipede guards said.

"I was brought here to speak with your leader not to be captured by some 5-year-old kids with guns," Harik said not phased by the armed guards threatening him over the entire thing.

"You ain-" a guard started to say before Toxic walked out the Toxicroak absolutely furious with the situation unfolding.

"Sir what-'

"Let him go," Toxic interrupted.

"Bu-"

"No buts let him go he was supposed to be brought to me after Murkin and his trainer got here with him," Toxic said grabbing the guard back his neck.

"Pl-please stop," the guard pleaded with the Toxicroak with no avail.

"Let him go he's my problem, not yours do this shit again and I'll have you fucking killed you hear me," Toxic yelled! Before dropping the guard in question to the floor.

"Y-y-yes sir," the guard said shaken up.

"Sorry about that," Toxic said helping Harik to his feet as well as getting everyone else inside.

"I knew the minute I walked on this base either that was going to happen or everyone was going to be chill and greet me at the front," Harik said as he was walking down the hall towards Toxic's office.

For this being their main base it was impressively packed even for its size.

It had barracks that were set up like a hotel.

The main lobby was so huge it took 20 minutes to walk from one end to the other.

But the 3 biggest rooms had to be the mess hall which by itself had a line of people spanning out into the main lobby part of the ways and the room was already about the same size but maybe a little smaller.

Their gym is so big it has it's own building that was as big as everything else combined and then some having a track, a weight training section, a sparring ring, as well as weapons training separated by a big door.

What amazed me though was how big the shower room was being labeled via gender as apparently people couldn't keep their hands off of each other while in there.

We took a detour through the shower room nearly slipping as some dumbass decided to put deodorant and liquid soap on the floor.

Which created this god awful concoction of slippery fun.

Or slippery fuckery as I nicknamed it as I nearly smashed my head into several shower walls because of this shit.

After this we managed to get outside and off in the distance I saw a 10-floor building shielded by what appeared to be several walls of blast shields and anti-siege walls spanning the length of the building 3 times over.

"Ok so here is the office building I'll show you around and then lead you into my office to explain how things operate around here," Toxic explained wasting almost no time at all.

When we walked in we saw several pokemon fighting over a stack of papers that were dropped on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here," both Murkin and Toxic asked wanting to know why these avian pokemon were tearing up the front office lobby.

"S-sorry sir," One of the Fletchlings said helping to pick up the papers that fell.

"Just don't let it happen again," Toxic said.

"Right," the Fletchling said.

With that scene out of the way, we continued walking through the building with absolutely nothing unusual happening.

If this were any normal organization that is.

Let's start with the Pignite who started doing juvenile things ( such as lighting farts on fire just being a slob and a pig as the name suggests.)

Then we have the Swellow who was drunk doing stupid stunts and nearly breaking their goddamn neck.

But the best thing I had to have seen on the way over to Toxic's office was the Noivern who kept slapping people's asses as they ran by screaming I'm a fucking bird bitch notice me.

Toxic's office

"Anyways I'm sorry you had to see all of those soldiers acting like absolute manchildren," Toxic said sitting down at his desk.

"It's fine but anyways you needed to discuss something," I asked?

"I'm just going to say it Harik I want you in," Toxic said to the half-destroyed Umbreon.

"There isn't any surprise there," Harik said.

"So do we have a deal," Toxic asked? With the Toxicroak eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Hell yeah, after all, I saw with my father's organization I want nothing more than to help fight against it," Harik told him.

"Well then read up on the contract here so that way you know all the benefits and the basic rules of your contract before signing," Toxic told Harik who already acknowledged what he said and began reading the contract which read the following.

Toxic Centipede Member/Officer contract

"By signing this form you acknowledge that you and anyone else who signs with you(On the partner line) will be enlisted into the Toxic Centipede army of peace fighting mercenaries. And by means understanding the risks of the job and its nature."

Guidelines

Section 1 Basic Guidelines on Disciplinary action and extra expenses.

1\. "I hereby understand that thus forth all and any punishments will result in either a direct warning or a TC19 discipline form being released on the incident and the proper action(s) being taken on said personnel who perform them (With a reliable cause)."

2\. "I henceforth understand that the ranking and authority system is at the discretion of an administration group who will determine what rank said personnel should be and may change this at-will up or down (within reason corruption here will have action taken)."

3\. "I oblige that all supplies given to me will have a deductible from the initial six months pay (valued at $6450)."

4\. " From here on in unless disciplinary action is taken all medical costs under $25,000 will automatically waver."

Section 2 Office and Post Regulations.

!. "Workstations have an assigned group leader who has full contact with both the ranking council and the main administration that they may contact at the suspicion of any wrongdoing."

2\. "Your post may only be reassigned by Toxic himself or his top 3 advisors any failure to state name or ID number will result in these claims being shut down."

Sign on the line below

Name: Harik Mansfield

Partners Name: Lloyd Navorik

"Ok we signed it anything else needed from us," Lloyd aked?

"Not at the moment I'll get the paperwork registered in the system and then I'll let you know of anything else," Toxic said with him entering some info into his computer.

"I'll take you guys to your barracks," Murkin said.

Things were starting to look up from what they once were in my life.

All because of one near death experience.


	3. Make it rain

Mansfield Organization Main Headquarters

Johnson had just received the news back from a spy he had in Toxic about the whereabouts of Harik and his friends.

"So sir you called me," Grail asked? With his tension only rising.

"I wanted to get Elite over here but he's busy with other things at the moment so I have you here for this," Johnson had told him emotionless as if he had regretted his life choices or if he was under immense pressure.

"It's not a problem sir," Grail said with his calm demeanor.

Or a chilling one to most people.

"Anyways I have another assignment for you and its very important that you listen as I'm only going to say this once as we are a little behind schedule," Johnson said fiddling with a pen in his hand.

To be fair he always did that as a method of coping with a large amount of frustration but I still don't understand why.

"I understand sir and I'll make sure the other people coming with me know as well," Grail said with a smirk slowly beaming on his face.

"Great so I won't waste any time," Johnson started explaining before he stopped and heard his phone ring.

He didn't bother picking up at that point he had more important things to do and the person could leave a message.

"I need you to camp out a particular building in Shalour City over in Kalos as it's suspected that Toxic has a huge stakeout planed in that city if not are most likely already there and I need men there," Johnson sharply boomed making sure his voice was heard in the small soundproof office.

He then pulled out a map of the area that he needed us to go with conveniently marked color-coded positions of where each team was to set up shop.

"Green on the roof of the building shown here is going to be a sniper position as well as a viewpoint for the tank crews we will be moving in on the opposite street guarding the building," Johnson explained.

"The scout for the tank crew will be guarded by a chain-gunner on both sides. Yellow in these bushes here will be a sniper a machine gunner and an explosives expert with a rocket launcher," Johnson said explaining what was set up there.

"They will be a guard for the blue position which will be filled with ground infantry and patroled alongside red unit which is to consist of a newly formed elite unite armed with light machine guns and patrolling in light armored vehicles," Johnson said.

This is a little overkill wouldn't you say. Like I get overly preparing for something but I still am unsure what we are up against.

Perhaps it is that fear that is clouding my judgment and I just don't care.

Or maybe it's just a big thing in the back of my brain that wants to spout out at any moment for any reason.

"This entire street right here is going to be a pink team this will be your team Grail you will have lots of fire support including but not limited to AA guns, Tanks various forms of snipers machine gunners and other men in various high arms supplied to you," Johnson said finally finishing his explanation.

"This is pretty overkill wouldn't you say," I asked? Unsure if that was the right answer for what we were doing.

"Don't underestimate our enemy. As much as I would like to say that this is overkill it probably isn't from what intel has gathered," Johnson said to me.

"But just why is this so important," I asked Johnson?

"It is one of the 3 remaining neutral towns that either side hasn't taken as well as it is a hub for people we could use the influence of particularly an infamous mercenary known only by his codename," Johnson explained. It made sense but I thought someone would have taken the damn place by now.

"Who is this infamous mercenary when they are needed and what do they have to do with this whole situation with Toxic," I asked out of curiosity?

"His codename is Stynger," Johnson said.

"Wait him," I asked with surprise?

"Yes do you know him or something Grail," Johnson asked me?

"It's a long story I can tell you another day sir," I told him with a smile on my face.

"Understood now go and make it rain," Johnson ordered me.

'It's been a long time Stynger I can't believe you are even alive but I will find you and we can hopefully catch up' I thought as I walked down the hall to the room of soldiers I was taking with my team.

At least we can settle things down here and maybe melt Toxic entirely.

If things go according to plan anyways.


	4. Crisis where it needs to vanish

July,21,2039

We had made it into Shalour after a long flight and were making the trek over to see Stynger but would he recognize me is the thing.

"Sir is something up?" A soldier asked me.

"It's a lot of things soldier." I told him seeing the desperate look in his eyes.

"Fair enough, Hopefully it doesn't effect how this meeting goes." The soldier told me.

"It won't and to be fair you shouldn't worry about these things because I've got this." I told the grunt with confidence.

'What he doesn't know is my connection with him and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible.' I thought to myself as my mind drifted towards the buildings in the distance where a couple other units unrelated to the conflict are watching out with snipers.

It was only then when my phone started to ring and I had a nervous expression on my face from seeing the caller id.

It was the boss.

I picked up the call not knowing what the hell was going on but I was determined to find out either way because it is never good if he calls.

'Or maybe it might be a change in plans.' I thought to myself as I waited for anything not knowing what exactly the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Hey Grail I just wanted to let you know a few things, The first thing I want you to know is that we are basically dropping the team system we had planned for the mission based on some info that he just got from our base in town." Johnson told we with a tone of blood lust in his voice.

That's something I always liked about the boss is that he always knew what to say and how to say it.

"What's going on sir is everything alright?" I responded as it was the only thing I could muster up at this point as my mind was in several different places none of them pleasant.

"There's a lot more of them than we expected and we also got a report that some of our supplies might be an hour late but as far as I know that could be just some bullshit." He said even more seriously than before.

'Somethings seriously wrong' I thought to myself as the tension rose in the air and things started to seem much worse by perspective than they really were.

"The other thing I need you to know is that after this situation here in Kalos is over i plan on moving you guys to Johto for an even more complicated and most likely more bloody mission." Johnson told me.

"Understood sir." I said as I noticed one of our tank crews moving up.

"Keep doing what you men are doing and I will see you back at the main base Grail." The boss said to me.

"Alright you take care sir." I said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about sir?" The grunt from earlier asked me with curiosity.

"Skargon that was the boss telling us some changes in the mission plan." I said looking at him in annoyance.

"Oh." Was all he could muster.

"Now shall we meet up with Stynger he should be in this building up ahead." I said back to Skargon who gave a nod of his head in response

Toxic Centipede Shalour base

We were deployed here on short notice as we had heard of a possible Mansfield movement coming into the city.

"Murkin you ready for the patrol? We got a long day ahead of us." I said to him as the 4 of us along with our unit moved up to downtown Shalour.

"Of course. If these bastards are really moving troops into a neutral city there is about to be chaos all around us." Murkin said looking back at the group.

"Toxic this is Harik we're beginning the patrol on downtown now we'll report back anything we find." I said radioing back to base.

"Understood. If you find any Mansfield you are cleared to engage and neutralize them. Toxic out." He told me as we moved a little further into the city with our tanks and armored infantry crew ready to fuck things up if it got bad.

It was around that point a bullet whizzed past us.

"Shots fired shots fired get your asses in cover." Murkin ordered as Yeshka started shooting back at them.

Meeting building 5 minutes before the attack

"Sir if at all possible we need to hurry up this meeting a unit of toxic guys are rolling up the street right now as we speak" Skargon said

"Tell them when they get a bit further up to engage this meeting won't be long." I said with a smile on my face.

"Understood sir." he said with a salute before running out to tell them the news.

'I hope this all goes well Stynger it's been forever since I've last seen you but I promised myself I would at least make an effort to come be a good older brother' I thought to myself as this was truly one thing I regretted in life.

I walked into the place where we were supposed to be meeting at and scanned the room seeing Dragon heads and blood everywhere.

'God damn did he really do all this?' I asked myself as I stood in amazement at the site of the brutal room before I noticed a swivel chair turn around and a shocked look on his face.

"Grail." He whispered seemingly stunned at the sight before him.

"You looked surprised to see me bro I know its been 15 years but I haven't pretended like you don't exist it's just a matter of I didn't know how to get in contact." I said not knowing if he really cared still or if he was just floored at the fact I came to see him.

"Never mind that. Why are you here?" He asked with a level of bluntness I wasn't ready for. At least not from him.

"I came seeking assistance I'm sure you've heard of the Mansfield organization?" I asked him.

Stynger responded with a devilish grin on his face.

"Say no more i'll help." Stynger said.

"Well let's get started with the company we got coming up the street." I told him.

He got his bow arrows a sword and a handgun as well as his body armor as we prepared for absolute hell to be rained down upon our enemies.

"Let's do this." Stynger said as we left the building.

Present: During the attack

We started firing back at the Mansfield guys not too long ago. I didn't get the chance to really see what all they had brought with them but they were most likely no match for our tank and sniper crews.

"Murkin how we looking over there?" I asked the flygon knowing without him the situation was most likely getting nowhere.

"They got just about as much as we do we got a lot of work to do if we are to push through their defenses." He said back as he fired a rocket launcher at a group of guys and an armored truck that he saw coming towards us.

"Looks like we better move. Its a shitty situation out here" I said to my crew mates knowing the shit hole we were in would get us killed. Most likely in 10 minutes if we were lucky.

"I have a plan so listen up. We are to move back and get into a defensive position and we are to hold that motherfucking line as hard as we can and push back the enemy you hear" Murkin ordered.

"Sir yes sir." The rest if the group exclaimed in unison as we moved to our new positions.

'It's only going to get more bloody from here on in' I thought to myself as I moved to catch you with the squad as it only continued.

This was a crisis where it needed to vanish


	5. When chaos ensues we embrace it

Mansfield Organization Headquarters

It was about 6 pm when my men over in Shalour started the attack on Toxic. I still have yet to hear back from them and it has been more to 3 hours.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me at this rate something has to have happened' I thought in a fit of rage at myself as I wanted to throw myself at a brick wall after hearing some of the more recent reports from our men. At that point one of the men from Shalour walks in completely catching me off guard.

"Sir the situation in Shalour is getting pretty bad. We have been trying to hold them back the past 3 hours but they have put up such a fight that most of our armored cars are destroyed our entire tank crew is dead as well as our snipers." Private Skargon told me explaining the direness of our problem in such grave detail I was unsure how to respond.

"How are your artillery batteries holding up? And can you give me an estimate of how many men you have standing at the current moment?" I said asking questions that I knew needed to be asked at this point. We needed to push these fuckers back! Or at least show them what a formidable force we are.

"Most of our artillery is still standing. But our men are dwindling fast that's why I was sent here so that I could deliver the news. We may have to fall back sir." He said. I gave him an evil eye stare. 

"S-s-sir?" He asked me in confusion as to why I was looking at him like that.

"No the fuck we are not falling back. If we have enough of a force to defend against them we are going to push them back or at least deal a heavy blow to them. And don't you dare fucking tell me otherwise" I rose my voice as I felt the room go cold and Skargon standing dead silent in front of me.

"Ye-ye-yes sir i'll get that to them right away." He told me stuttering in fear. That was all I needed to see from him was that fear so that I knew I had gotten through to him.  
While this tactic would not have worked on some of the higher ups Skargon was still new to this and I knew that so I was just setting an example for him on how things are to be fucking run around here.

"Good now get the fuck out of my office before I rip that tongue from your mouth and force feed that shit to you." I barked at him which was enough of an incentive for him to get the fuck out.

'Heh heh heh you Toxic centipede motherfuckers aren't going to stand a chance against my next strategy no matter how much more manpower and muscle you may have it will never end. I will personally make sure of that.' I said to myself as I laid back at my desk and relaxed knowing we would get this done even if it meant sending more men from our bases in Shalour to fight with them. 

'At least Toxic doesn't know about those.' I thought to myself with a smile. It was over for them in a matter of hours.

Shalour city: Present time 

"Lloyd get ready to bombard the position we just marked with mortars on my go. Harik and Yeshka on me and the tank crew as we're moving up."

"Rodger that." The three of them said in unison while shooting at a few Mansfield soldiers behind a building hitting one in the chest whilst grazing the ear of another one.

"Oh shit they got reinforcements." Yeshka yelled out as he shot in the direction of an attack helicopter. What he didn't know however was that he hit the pilot in the head and that he downed the aircraft.

"Nice shot man." Harik quickly complimented after seeing the helicopter fall from the sky and explode into nothing but ash and flames. 'Did I just?' Yeshka thought to himself as they continued the assault forward.  
"Lloyd do it." Murkin ordered as the artillery started bombarding the Mansfield position and destroying several of their artillery batteries.  
"We've made significant progress thus far but we aren't done yet. Harik is it ready?" I asked him  
"Just waiting for Toxic to authorize it and we're good Murkin." Harik told me which made me a bit cocky but with the situation going on that's understandable.  
"This is Toxic you guys are all good to call it in." Toxic radioed to me.  
"Great thanks." I said as I called it in.  
"No problem. Toxic out." He said back before cutting the radio connection. It was only about 90 seconds later before our air support dropped missiles on the enemy position.  
When the smoke cleared there was a white flag and the guys who placed it were nowhere to be seen.

Mansfield soldiers: Post attack

"Sir this is Grail we lost the position they fucking dropped missiles on us." Grail radioed back to Johnson.

"What the fuck happened? Who's all still with you?" Johnson said asking several big questions.  
"They apparently have some sort of hellfire missile system and we got hit with that shit." Grail radioed.

"Well you can explain when you get back to base" Johnson said with the anger looming in his voice. As if things couldn't get any worse for them.


	6. It was only a matter of time before I left

20 years ago.

Location: Mansfield headquarters.

It had already been a particularly busy morning of filling out paperwork and scouring the base to see how things are going.

That was however until I was called to the prison/ experimentation lab on an urgent job. As soon as I open the door I immediately made out 2 people. My father Johnson and his top advisor Elite. 

"Was there something you guys needed?" I asked as I usually don't come here during my inspections of the base as we had a different person do it.

"Well Harik if i'm being 100% I need you for 2 very important duties here today and you are the only person I could trust with them." My father said in a very formal yet gracefully powerful tone.

"Let's cut straight to the chase here, What do you need done?" I asked sharply not wanting to be there right now as after I did my normal investigation to see how everything was working I was told I was free the rest of the day. And I had planned to go out with Rubi as I had promised for a good while.

"Well then since you wanna be so eager about it . I'm Putting you in charge of execution duty until 5:00 and then until midnight i'm sending you to the experiment intake room so we can make as many sons of bitches our tools to use as we please." Dad said smiling before letting out a good laugh.

"Alright sounds good i'll get to work on that then." I told then in an assuring fashion before giving the Mansfield salute and leaving.

20 minutes later

I had been waiting for someone else to be brought in for me to execute when I said why the hell not and took out my phone.

I looked at my text messages from the past 6 hours to find if anything significant has been sent as of late. The only thing that I saw from Rubi was a text that twas very suspicious but i didn't see what was wrong here.

It was at that point I got a call from Grail. I picked up not understanding the whole story because damn it this fucker should have been brought to be killed already.

"Harik there has been a bit of a situation and I wanted to let you know that first thing tomorrow this is being made into a public execution after a few more things have been given to us." Grail told me which only led me to more questions but I said nothing.

"Alright then keep me posted on the situation Grail." I told him before hanging up.

The rest of the day was uneventful outside of the fact that she still hadn't gotten back to me which was more worrying than before as she never goes radio silent.

As I walked the halls of the Mansfield base on my way back from work that day when I saw a notice that the side entrance leading to the main offices was blocked off and to call the front desk if you needed in.

But one of the higher ups had seen me and got me clearance

Current day

I woke up at the sound of the alarms that had rung throughout the Toxic base like an air raid siren pulsating with a high pitched screech which deafened many from what I could take away from the noise.

I kicked myself over to the side of my bed with a thousand yard stare as I pondered what I truly needed to do. Kill all of Mansfield for their horrible deeds and make sure justice is served,

Or at least that was easy to say in practice. Nothing could ever take away from the true pain of what horrible things were done on the soils of this damn fermented planet of hell.

"HARIK!" Lloyd yelled in my direction with a blank look similar to mine.

I looked back at him to see the light in his eyes as he stared back seeing my less than enthusiastic attitude towards everything. 

I wondered at this point why I chose to stay with him. After telling him everything it all felt hopeless like I was a burden and a fool looking to fill the hellish void that was my darkened heart. 

The darkened heart that beat only for Rubi and Murkin the two people I have trusted more than anyone else. But was that really the case? I pondered that question in my mind as I knew I had Lloyd even if I feel that he wasn't the best option to turn to at times it may just have been that time.

"Lloyd, we need to have a serious talk given that it's just the two of us here I would rather us be open about it than things escalate further the way that they are." I told him being the first words I spoke in the 30 minutes I sat in silence over my thoughts that were slowly eating me away.

"What's going on?" He asked me devoid of everything that he once held in him.

"I have been slowly eating away at myself over all of this Lloyd, I've been thinking back on the hell of that day and the things that I had to do." I said as I turned my back to him and the rest of the room.

"It has been plaguing me for the past 20 years Lloyd I feel as if I have burdened you because of my past even before I openly told you the situation." 

"Harik you haven't done anything wrong I would understand why you wanted to hide that from me and the world, but this is our chance to fight back and get their asses for all they have done." Lloyd said with his passion returning that added to the tense atmosphere of the room even if it didn't truly intend on stirring the chaos that was the current situation any further.

I let out a major sigh. "It was only a matter of time before I left them all things considered at this point." I told him as I got up off the bed with a solid push jolting towards the door to get outside.

Lloyd said and did nothing after seeing all of what happened here too shocked from the rant I let out about what was in fact the worst day of my life.

I sprinted down the hall through the barracks and to the unit offices so I can get to where we were stationed at to discuss mission plans for the day with Lloyd not that far behind me in the trek over here we sat down at our big table with the rest of our squad.

Every time I walked past this room I swear that they added another potted plant of painting of some sort of decoration to the room. Perhaps that is just me noticing way to many things that don't matter. Or at least not in the grand scheme of things.

"Alright so listen up we have a confirmed enemy presence in Lavender town that we are geared up for we roll out in 10 minutes i'll brief you in the helicopter let's move." Murkin said wasting no time as our squad made a run for the helicopter before vanishing into the hostile and very volatile Kanto skies that bird pokemon let alone planes hate to fly in.

But It was time to give them hell.


End file.
